The Grey King of Demons
by AzureKing
Summary: In the world of Demons, The Royal Oni Tribe are the strongest, but a child of the Royal family has a secret...he's actually human! Naruto Haiiro, The Grey Prince of Demon, was adopted into the Tribe of Oni's when he was five, but one day his secret will be reveal to his family, will they see him as they have or treat him like his mother and former village?Can Naruto bare that pain?


_**Azureking: Hello everyone to this unique crossover of Naruto and Onihime VS! This will be a harem of course with a twist to somethings, also Naruto is very powerful but still has room to grow. **_

_**Please enjoy this chapter! **_

"Hmm…this is possible the greatest choice I've made." A man with regal clothings platinum short hair said smiling at his three children playing with each other, "Naruto-kun please come here." He gently asked his newest son.

The boy in question had grey hair that was natural spiky and had pale white skin his eyes are blue as the ocean and he wore a robe that was black and white with the prefect amount of balance to keep with grey theme. "Yes, father?" the boy bows and politely answers his father.

"Naruto-kun…please, become more open with me. It is true my cousin, Minato, beg me to adopt you into my royal family, but please I want you to be causally with me." He said with sad eyes. '_Those damn apes harm my closest friend and family member only son to the point he can't trust anyone except his sisters…including Minato's pathetic wife! I swear I will make up for my 5 year lateness my son.'_ He thought.

"Forgive me for saying this, my lord…but, I cannot…mostly I can never _ever_ repay for you've done for me. You given a family, a home, sisters, and training…I cannot show enough gratitude…forgive me!" he closes his eyes to be spare from the eyes of anger and disappointment. Until he felt his head have gentle warmth and heaviness on it. He looks to see his father pet his head, "Father…?"

"I still have one more thing to offer you…my throne…" The king told his son.

"FATHER!? You can't! That title should be reserved to only Rena or Kanna!" he tried to remind his father.

"ENOUGH! Naruto Haiiro (Ash) you are my son, Kanna and Rena agree to give you the titled as head of the clan without any complaints…do you wish to disappoint them?" he said quietly.

Naruto looks over to see three girl playing they notice Naruto looking and they all wave to him. Naruto waves back and looks at his father, "But, I'm an Oni without any training…and to top it off I don't even have a Type like Assassin, Sage, or Fighter. There's no way I can be King of the Oni tribe with this over my head."

"Naruto…I'm going to give you my dear late wife's Type to you…Type: Zodiac. With this power not even I will be able to stop you in the next seven years." The current king of Oni's honestly told his son.

"R-really? I will be able to protect Hina-chan, Rena-chan, and Kanna-chan?" he loudly said.

"Hahaha, yes…will you accept?" The king asked.

Naruto with sudden courage nods, "Hai, I will become the heir to the Oni tribe!"

"Good, now go play with your sisters and cousin. We can discuss about your training later." He told his son as he left to play with the girls. "I shudder to think what will happen if Minato never told me about his death…"

_FLASHBACK: Six Years ago_

_The King was on his throne thinking as the room was burning with flames all around him, "Hmm…my wife…what can I do to help out clan?" he asked himself._

"_Jirochou!" _

_Suddenly the king was on his feet anger was boiling in his blood! "WHO DARES CALL ME, THE KING OF ALL ONI'S, BY HIS FIRST NAME?!" he bellows to find the one who had the galls to do that._

"_Me, Minato __**Kin (Golden) **__Namikaze, my old friend!" The man was in his early twenties and had yellow-golden hair as he wore a golden suit. "It has been a long time __**Hakkin (Platinum) **__king! To think it has been a two centuries since you took over." He said with a small smile, but it disappears as the guards pointed their spears at his throat. _

"_Stop, this man is my friend and member of The Royal Oni clan." Jirochou_ _Hakkin orders his men to back off his old friend. They did as the king of all Oni's walk down, "Minato, my old friend, please why have you come back to the land of Demon's? Surely, it isn't to visit me?" _

_Minato sighs sadly as he gave a equally sad smile, "Your words ring true…my powers of the Kin clan told me that, when my son is born I will seal the Kyuubi within him and he'll become Jinchuriki."_

_Jirochou eyes widen, "Amazing, have you complete the Shinigami Seal?! No, I suspect the original creation but a less but still powerful seal…"_

_Minato nods at his words, "Yes, I study the remains of the original scroll and made Reaper's Death Seal. The cost will be the user's life."_

"_Also, if your son becomes a Jinchuriki he'll lose his own Oni's powers because of the seal, no?"_

"_Again…yes. But, that is why I'm here…please take my son under The Royal Oni Clan!" Minato got his knees and bowed to his King. _

_Hakkin was sadden at this predicament his cousin was going to sacrifice his life for his child, "Minato…remember the Zombie Tribe in west?"_

_Minato sighs, "Yes, last time I was here in the Eastern Demon world we at war with each other. I still have nightmares from the Triad group and the Prince Leofalt who even with Cousin Gin help was a problem." He told his King who nods, "We even tried going into Temporary Ultimate Mode against him before we realize that he was a Legendry Type: Zodiac user like your wife was. Man, that was hard but we were able to make a three-hundred year truce." He smiles like kid thinking about his best Christmas present._

_Hakkin nods and chuckles, "Remember that you've swore that you kill Leofalt after he roundhouse kick you after the five-minute mark on your Temporary Ultimate Mode."_

"_Oi, oi, oi! I wasn't aware that we have a limit! Anyway…why did you bring them up?"_

"_Leofalt wants to bring a permanent truce."_

"_Holy fuck! Seriously? Leofalt? The Immortal King wants peace?!" Minato was shock as his eternal enemy was going to be an ally._

"_Yes, but sadly even Leofalt and I know that there's too much hatred in clans to be solve. We decided to have a arrange marriage." _

"_But wait…isn't lady Void…passed away?" Minato asked his cousin._

"_Indeed, until you came I wonder how to fix this problem…Minato I'm not going to mince words…if I take Naruto I will make him marry Leofalt's youngest daughter Erionelle." He gave Minato a hard look as he knows that this choice will be-_

"_SWEET MY SON'S GOING TO HAVE A SMOKING HOT GIRL AS HIS WIFE!" Minato fist pumps._

…

…

…

"_Wow, I forgot that you had a crush on Leo's wife…and Erionelle also quite cute…so I guess…everything is fine?"_

"_HELL YEAH! My son going have a hot chick!~" Minato started to do the monkey. "Uh-huh my son got a hottty hot hot chick!~" _

"_OKAY ENOUGH!" Jirochou yells hoping the nightmares won't start with this. "Minato…and your wife…?"_

_Minato stops as he turns his back, "Kushina-chan will abuse my child…I guess my death will cause her to think he's the Kyuubi or something."_

"_I won't bring her here. Nor let her live." The Platinum Color demon told the Gold demon. _

"_NO! Just…please…leave her alone. If you can't bring her at least let her live and give her this scroll that has the information on the Reaper's Death Seal." Minato passes the King a Golden Scroll._

"_Fine, as my closest friend and ally…I shall honor this…" They both started to walk away in opposite directions…The King looks at Minato one more time, "MINATO KIN NAMIKAZE! You will always be my closest friend and brother! I will miss you and our conversations…I swear that I'll make your son into the most happy child along with my daughters!"_

_Minato continue to walk as he gave a thumbs-up and yelled, "You better or I'll haunt you forever!"_

End of Flashback

Jirochou sighs as he tried to make Naruto more at ease with his family…unlike what human and most others think about Oni's and this particular clan they all love each other…though they _can_ get on each other's nerves…a lot. "Ara ara, Minato what would you do? I swear…I wish I had my wife's talent with kids or your immaturity." He chuckles as he looks at a statue of Minato in his Ultimate Mode which was like a lightning version of himself with white hair. The fastest demon in all of the world…and the bravest… "Sigh, I miss you and cousin Gin…I'm the last of the generation of metal color…but now it seems that I can retire soon…" he watches as Naruto made a tiara of flowers for his youngest daughter Rena who blushes. "Ho…it seems that something in the future…" he laugh heartily as he witness Kanna holding on to Naruto getting jealous on her younger sister attention from their brother. The king nose was bleeding as he watches this, "Kuhahaha! I hope Naruto doesn't mind a little sisterly love!"

_5 year later_

Naruto was meditating in a battlefield with ashes of dried bones of fallen enemies. "Hmm…" As he meditates he senses two energies behind him, "I see you girls!~" he sings it out as two girl in the age of 13 behind him pouted.

A girl with long white ivory color hair. She wore a pale creamy color dress that the end of the dress and sleeves were filly. "Hey, Naruto-nee-chan!" she waves at him as Naruto stood up from his spot. "Where were you?! We've been looking for you since breakfast!" she complains as Naruto was fixing his clothes. "Hey, say something Rena!" she nudges her younger twin sister.

Rena was wearing a black dress with a expensive black vest over it, 'Father told the chefs to make your favorite meal...cake...and ramen.' she shows a notebook that show Naruto what she wanted to say.

"Hmm? Oh, that's right the princess of the Zombie Tribe is coming...Erionelle Leofalt Rozenburg...my fiancée..." he crosses his arms as his body start release an ash color aura that stood up like burning flame. His eyes were now grey and his hair was slick back, "Alright, let's go home."

The Grey Prince of Demons saw his sister with blushing faces, "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Kanna shook her head, "NOTHING!"

Naruto sighs as he walks out of the grey wasteland, "So, is any more members of the family are coming to this meering?"

Rena started to write and pass her notebook to her brother. Naruto look at her fancy handwriting, 'Including You (Grey Prince), me (Black Princess), Kanna (White Princess), Tsukasa (Green Princess), Touko (Pink Princess), Hina (Red Princess), Yukari (Yellow Princess), Lei-Lei (Violet Princess), Hikari (Blue Princess), and Nero (Clear Prince). All of the Royal are coming to see this meeting, I heard that even Nero was a hassle to call upon from his century trip.' Naruto passes it back to the Princess of Black.

"Hmm, so it's that important to even bring the children of the Oni tribes best clans?" he asked as they started to see their home after walking for an hour.

"Yup, daddy told us that some of the Zombie tribe royal clan members might tried to attack. Daddy told us that Leofalt wanted to meet you and to drive out the traitors who want to try restart the war between the tribes once more." Kanna told her younger brother who nods at this information.

"Well, I suppose that make sense. And so what do we have to do?" he inquiries the Oni princesses to explain the situation.

Rena passed her notebook to him again, 'Dad is going to announce the marriage contract to the Zombie Tribe and have it finalized.' Naruro nods as he gives her means of communication.

"Well, worst case scenario is that we get into a small battle between the Zombie Tribe. So, girls are you ready?" he asked them as they reach the Oni palace doors. He saw the look his sister gave him as he open the doors ready to go to the meeting...

...

...

...

Little that he knows this will be his last day in the demon world. For he will known the truth about his lineage.

_**Azureking: Yo, sorry for taking so long to get this story, but it was hard to think this through. Alsol since that Onihime VS was finish I was thinking what if Rena and Kanna had more cousin's then Hina. I will explain some of the types and terms in this chapter below. Also, Naruto is human but the Reaper Death Seal allows him to learn demon, yokai, ect abilities. Now the harem is **__Naruto X Kanna X Rena X Erionelle X Shoko Arim X Hina X Shion X Anko X Haku__**.**_

_**Please review and wait for the next chapter! Next Code Geass and Naruro crossover! **_

**Terms**

**Types**

**In the demon world their are three different types of demons, Assassin, Sate, and Fighter Types. Assassin focuses on Speed and Stealth Abilities, Sage work in knowledge and Magic, and Fighter works in Strength and Defense. However they are more types such as Zodiac which are supposedly the strongest of the types but not many can gain it or fought them to tell what they do.**

**Royal Oni Tribe**

**The rulers of Eastern Demon World and also the strongest of the demons for they Ultimate Mode although a short time allows them to increase into God's. However only Royal Class members can do this and the leader can hold on to the form indefinitely. Only Naruto has been through this and it is unknown if he can use it.**

**Colors**

**In the Oni race they have a system that whatever color the Oni Heir or Heiress gains will most likely explain their powers. For example that Rena powers come from the color Black in the Demon world associate with death. This allows here to feel tye presence of Dark Emotions and learn to be one with the shadows.**

**Zombie Tribe**

**They are rulers of the Western Demon World. They are know for their immortality and strength that even rivals the Oni tribes best Fighter Types. They were at war at them, but decide to have a 300 year peace treaty that made other demons fractions become stronger. They are known for medicine and counter spells that even most advance technology can't beat it. The youngest of the Royal Zombie Tribe children must be the heir to the throne because the youngest child can learn very quickly from the last leader along with their immortality.**

**Chapter end**


End file.
